


Morning Time

by Very_Niche_Interests



Series: Arlo Being Low-Key Abusive [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ignored, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Morning, M/M, Morning After, No Smut, POV First Person, Toxic Relationship, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Niche_Interests/pseuds/Very_Niche_Interests
Summary: Arlo neglects Nic's attention in the morning.Just a short drabble nothing really happens
Relationships: Arlo/Trans Male Grunt OC
Series: Arlo Being Low-Key Abusive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014573
Kudos: 3





	Morning Time

I didn’t want to get out of bed. Every limb of my body ached and screamed with soreness when I tried to move. Plus, the bed was just so comfortable. Arlo’s bed. Fitted with the softest sheets and a mattress that gave just the right amount of support.

After the night I’d just had, I was grateful Arlo allowed me to share his bed. I probably would have felt much more pain had I slept on my bed—if it could even be called a bed. A thin roll of fabric about three inches thick spread out across a hard tile floor didn’t exactly make for the greatest ergonomics, but it was better than my prior living arrangement.

As I lay on my side, I opened one of my eyes to catch a glimpse of Arlo in the early morning light. He was already awake, sitting with his back resting against the propped up pillows against the headboard. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. His bare chest, undone hair, and absence of glasses made him look so different than his usual guise. Seeing him like this, unfiltered and intimate in a way no one else in the world got to see him, I felt like the luckiest man alive.

I scooted myself closer to him, nuzzling my face into his side. “Good morning.”

He only acknowledged me with a grunt and continued doing what he had be doing on his phone. Probably some important business. He continued to scroll for a moment, typing some messages here and there. All the while he was making the same adorably concentrated face: squinting from lack of glasses with brows furrowed in deep thought, biting just the corner of his lip occasionally.

Careful not to distract or disturb him, I coiled myself around his torso and snuggled up against him affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are experiencing a relationship anything like what is depicted here, you are not alone. You deserve better and it is not your fault.  
> Please reach out to one of these organizations, or your country's equivalent, and get out of the relationship as safely as possible.  
> You matter.   
> https://nazliprojectresources.carrd.co/  
> https://sexualassaultresources.carrd.co/  
> https://saam.carrd.co/


End file.
